


Newt's Letter

by IldiDragonheart



Series: The Adventures of the Scamander Siblings [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Annoying Siblings, Chases, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Invasion of Privacy, Letters, Prim violates Newt's privacy, Snooping, Theseus is so done with his siblings, Why Did I Write This?, he just wants to drink his tea in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IldiDragonheart/pseuds/IldiDragonheart
Summary: Tina? Primrose wondered, Where have I heard that name before?Primrose stared at the signature as she recalled to when and where she had heard that name "Tina" before.Then, she remembered that specific article in the Daily Prophet a few weeks ago—the one that Newt obsessed over breakfast. He wouldn't stop staring at the picture of a woman with short, dark hair, dark eyes, and a fierce gaze towards the camera.'PORPENTINA GOLDSTEIN (RE)APPOINTED AS AUROR'Oh, so that's the girl whose picture Newt carries in his case, Primrose realized, nodding to herself. And that made perfect sense. So that was the "Tina" Newt kept on talking about since he returned from New York.Then, Primrose had a brilliant idea.——In which Prim invades Newt's privacy, Newt gives chase to Prim, and Theseus...Theseus just wants to enjoy a good cup of tea that morning.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander & Original Female Character(s), Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: The Adventures of the Scamander Siblings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979624
Kudos: 20





	Newt's Letter

Primrose was walking down the hall to her bedroom when she noticed that the door to her older brother Newt's room was open a fraction. She raised an eyebrow at it, suddenly curious as to why the door was open. In all her years knowing her that brother of hers, Primrose knew that Newt never liked leaving his bedroom door open, especially when he's in his case or doing something in his room that required utmost privacy.

_Come to think of it, everything he does requires privacy_ , Primrose thought.

Curious, Primrose quietly crept over to the door and peeked through the small opening. Inside, she saw Newt sitting at his desk beside his bed, his back to the door. He was hunched over some papers and was writing something. She also saw his bowtruckle Pickett, standing on his shoulder. It looked like he was reading whatever her brother was writing. _Can bowtruckles even read?_

Okay, so he was writing something. That's nothing to be curious about. 

Primrose was about to leave for her room when she heard Newt speak. Quickly, she peeked inside and listened in. Yes, she knows eavesdropping is rude, but when it comes to her brother, she can do what she wants whenever she wants to.

"D'you think she'll like it, Pick?" Primrose heard Newt ask. A few chirping noises responded to his question.

"Really?" Newt asked. Chirping noises. "Alright, then…hand me an envelope, will you, Pick?"

_She?_ That piqued Primrose's interest now. Oh, so her brother's writing to someone now, eh? Someone who just happened to be a _girl_. And since when did he meet a girl? The last time she saw Newt writing to a girl was back in his Hogwarts days when he and Leta Lestrange were still close.

_Okay, I need to know whoever that girl Newt's writing to_ , she decided.

As quietly as she could, Primrose pushed the door open and entered. She tiptoed into Newt's room, silently creeping towards his back. On his shoulder, Pickett turned and met eyes with Primrose. She halted and quickly pressed a finger to her lips.

Pickett blinked at her before nodding a second later. He returned to watch Newt write something. Primrose sighed in relief and continued creeping quietly until she stood behind Newt. He didn't seem to notice her because he's so engrossed in whatever he was doing. Smirking, Primrose leaned over his shoulder. On his desk, she saw an envelope. She couldn’t see what was written on it because of Newt's hand blocking the way. Underneath it was a letter. It was angled in a way that Primrose saw the signature.

_Fondly,_  
_Tina_

_Tina?_ Primrose wondered, _Where have I heard that name before?_

Primrose stared at the signature as she recalled to when and where she had heard that name "Tina" before.

Then, she remembered that specific article in the _Daily Prophet_ a few weeks ago—the one that Newt obsessed over breakfast. He wouldn't stop staring at the picture of a woman with short, dark hair, dark eyes, and a fierce gaze towards the camera.

**'PORPENTINA GOLDSTEIN (RE)APPOINTED AS AUROR'**

_Oh, so that's the girl whose picture Newt carries in his case_ , Primrose realized, nodding to herself. And that made perfect sense. _So that was the "Tina" Newt kept on talking about since he returned from New York._

Then, Primrose had a _brilliant_ idea. Smirking, she leaned to whisper into Newt's ear, "Boo!"

"Ah!" Newt yelped, jumping in his seat. The quill flew out of his hand and he fell off his chair. Primrose laughed as her brother fell ungraciously to the floor into an awkward position she couldn't even begin to describe.

Newt shot her a glare. "Primrose!" he hissed, sitting up from his fall. "What in Merlin's name are you doing in my room?"

The younger Scamander shrugged, looking at the contents of Newt's desk. "Nothing," she replied, looking through the parchments on his desk. "Just wondering what you were doing. You left your door open, by the way."

She heard Newt curse and giggled. Primrose continued looking through the things on Newt's desk before finally settling on the envelope he was writing on earlier. She picked it up and read the address written on the back.

_To: Miss Tina Goldstein_  
_Third Floor Window,  
_ _679 West 24th Street  
_ _New York City, New York, United States of America_

Primrose turned to her brother, who was still on the floor—looking oh-so pathetic, in her opinion—and smirked. "So, you're writing to a lady now, eh?" she asked, holding up the envelope. Newt gasped when he saw the envelope in her hands and tried to grab it from her, but Primrose was agile and quickly hopped back from him. She stuck her tongue out to him.

Newt glared at her. "Prim, give me back my letter!" he yelled angrily. He scrambled to his feet and charged towards Primrose. Primrose let out a tiny squeal and ran about Newt's room, trying to get away from her older brother.

After a few laps around Newt's room, Primrose decided to escape and rushed out of Newt's room. Newt followed suit, and the siblings chased each other down the stairs and into the sitting room where their eldest brother, Theseus, was having his daily _peaceful_ cup of tea while reading a book.

Well, his cup of tea wasn't peaceful anymore.

Primrose burst into the once quiet sitting room and sprinted about, away from Newt who was still hot on her tail, shrieking, squealing, and laughing as she went. Theseus, who was sitting on one of the couches, nearly spilled his tea as Primrose and Newt darted past him. He placed his cup on the table and stood up, hands on his waist. Breathing deeply, his eyes followed his two running siblings. When he finally got tired of them, he shouted to the room, _"WILL YOU TWO STOP?!"_

It worked effectively and the two younger Scamanders stopped in their tracks—but not without running into each other. Primrose skidded to a halt and Newt, surprised by her sudden stop, didn't have enough time to slow down, and ran into Primrose, causing both of them to land on the carpeted floor.

"Ow!" they cried.

Primrose rolled over and tried shoving Newt off her while maintaining a tight grip on the letter. "Get—off me!" she hissed as she tried to push Newt.

Newt wouldn't comply. "No, give my letter back first!" he countered, reaching to grab the now crumpled envelope from Primrose's hand. Primrose only grasped tighter to the letter and held it away from Newt's reach. Newt reached over for it again, Primrose held it away, and soon, the two were locked in a little wrestling match for the letter.

Theseus rubbed a hand on his face in annoyance. _I'm getting too old for this_ , he groaned. Having enough of his siblings (and at this _early_ in the morning), Theseus brandished his wand and muttered, "Accio letter." The crumpled envelope flew out of Primrose's hand and into Theseus's.

"Hey!" Primrose and Newt gasped from the floor.

Theseus scowled at his siblings. He pocketed his wand and ordered them to get up. Newt and Primrose did as they were told, and stood in front of Theseus like they were soldiers called for attention by their general—backs straight and their hands behind their back.

Theseus sighed. "Alright," he began, exasperated, "what's the meaning of all…this?" he questioned, looking at them pointedly.

In a rush to state their cases, Newt and Primrose began to speak simultaneously, their words and voices mixing that Theseus couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"Okay, okay, stop!" Theseus commanded, shutting the both of them up. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just…" he stared at Newt. "Newt, why on earth were you chasing Primrose around the bloody house?"

Newt went pink and threw a glare at their youngest sister. "Primrose stole my letter," he replied hotly.

Primrose countered his glare with her own. "I just wanted to know who you were writing to!" she argued.

"That's invading my privacy, Prim! You aren't supposed to be snooping around my belongings!"

"I was just curious! You didn't have to chase me around the house!"

"You stole my letter, you prat. Of course, I'd chase you to get it back!"

And so, Newt and Primrose fell into another heated argument. Theseus sighed audibly and yelled, "SHUT UP!" effectively silencing his siblings. The pair in front of him looked away from him, ashamed.

"Alright," Theseus sighed, "so all this was about a letter Newt wrote?" They nodded. "And Prim was curious to know who you were writing to, so she 'stole' the letter, and you chased her around?" They nodded again. Theseus looked at the letter he held in his hand. He turned it over and read the address written at the back.

"'Tina Goldstein'?" Theseus asked. "Isn't this the woman from that article Newt was obsessed with?" The question was aimed at Primrose, who nodded with a huge grin. Newt, on the other hand, was blushing hard.

"That's the one!" Primrose confirmed.

"I-I wasn't…'obsessed'," Newt mumbled, trying his best to glare at Theseus.

The eldest Scamander only chortled. He raised a brow and smirked. "Really now?" he jeered. "Why, it seems to me that you like this woman, Newton."

Newt's eyes widened. He gaped at his brother. "I-I do not!" he denied. "She's just a friend!"

Primrose sniggered. "Ha-ha. Liar!" she snickered, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You _so_ like her! You even kept her picture from the same article!"

Before Newt could respond, Theseus laughed. "He did?" he asked laughingly. Primrose nodded in affirmation, laughing along as well. Theseus shook his head, amused. "Why, I think someone's got it bad!"

"Newt's got a crush!" Primrose cheered.

Newt shook his head vigorously. "I-I don't have a c-crush on Tina! She's just a friend, nothing more!"

The other two Scamanders merely stared at him in disbelief. Newt blushed even more and looked away. Primrose and Theseus shared a look, smirking. Silence passed until Theseus began signing, _"Tina, I love you.."_

Newt gawked at his older brother. _What on Paracelsus's bloody arse…?_

Then, Primrose began singing too, following up with, _"Tina, I do!"_ while clapping her hands together, casting Newt a dreamy look. She walked over to Theseus' side and smirked at him.

Theseus placed an arm on Primrose shoulders, and they sang together in union, _"When we're apart, my heart beats only for you!"_

"Shut up!" Newt fumed, his face so red, it looked like he was about to burst.

"I think you're in love, Newt!" Primrose sighed dreamily, grinning at Newt. That only made him blush redder than he already was if it were possible.

Too annoyed to say anything else, and knowing that he stood no chance when it comes to Primrose and Theseus teaming up against him, Newt snatched the letter from Theseus and marched back to his room without another word. That left Primrose and Theseus in a laughing fit in the sitting room.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so! About Prim:
> 
> She's usually portrayed as a teenager, around 16-19 years old. She has the same hair and eye color as Newt, freckles (of course), is about 171cm tall (5'6"), and looks like a younger, female version of Newt if you ask me.
> 
> She's in Hufflepuff, of course.


End file.
